


Toccami, Chiamami, Incendiami

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Flash Fic, Italiano | Italian, Lime, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka





	Toccami, Chiamami, Incendiami

Toccami, Chiamami, Incendiami  
  
Voglio avvertire il caldo tocco dei tuoi polpastrelli sulla mia schiena: gli imprimi così a fondo sulla mia pelle che riesci ad infiammare completamente il mio corpo.  
Voglio sentire le tue dita sfregare contro di me: mi tocchi con un desiderio così intenso che riesco ad avvertirlo tramite le tue dita che non sei mai in grado di trattenere.  
Voglio udire la tua voce pronunciare “Atobe”: i tuoi toni sono talmente scottanti che ogni volta riesci a far aumentare le fiamme che lentamente mi mandano in subbuglio  
Quindi ti prego Tezuka: toccami, chiamami, incendiami come sono solo tu sai fare.  
Perché io non ho altro desiderio se non questo.


End file.
